ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Len Vennyson
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Len Vennyson page. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *No Editing other users' pages or ideas unless you gave to them a message or so! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 10:22, January 4, 2011 Contest Well, now you can add rules and ask other users too you know. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 10:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Contest I will if you enter my XENO Alien Creation Contest. ;D --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 11:46, January 4, 2011 (UTC) TJ 10 Episodes Category I created a category called TJ 10 Episodes. You can add it on your pages. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) About the Contest I'd love to join your contest but i have 1 questions to ask #Do you mean that we must create an alien with whoever wins the 1st, 2nd or 3rd will get to write an episode on Ultimate Adventure? No offense but that isn't so convincing, you might want to look at the other contests for the backbone for your contest. Also, you can make some battle contests or so. You must know that some people hate writing a lot. If you have a drawing program you can make a prize or something if not make some ideas for the winner like um..... Aliens, Episodes or Villains. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hero Time Ad You know, advertising contests or series on talk pages is considered spam. Also, please change it to have better grammar. I can hardly understand it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:25, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, I fixed the grammar and added a new template about that. For inspiration, check out my (ended) contest! Also, if it's writing an episode of your series, I'd love to! I hope I win. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) PS. Don't miss my last message! Okay I meant if I win. If I do, please give me a summary of what happened in the series so far, so I can use continuity. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. You want to upload a file? .Bmp files aren't allowed here, but I've uploaded .jpg and .png. So, here's how to change it. #Right click on your picture's icon, and click "Edit." The file should open in Paint. #Instead of saving, click the "File" menu at the top left. #Click "Save As." The Save As popup should appear. #At the drop-down menu at the bottom labeled "Save As Type." #Select any permitted file type that's in the menu. I recommend .png or .jpg. #Go into the Wiki and upload it! You know how to do that, right? If not, see its help page on Wikia Help. Also, thanks for the comment about my show! I'm glad you like it. I try to make my episodes as descriptive and like Ben 10 as possible. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 16:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) PS. You may want to click here for your series. No Way! And This is an Icon... You're not annoying me! Your commenting on my series and asking me questions. That's not annoying, I'm glad to help! Also, see that gray sillouhette of a person on your userpage next to your username? Well, that's the default icon. In your you can change it to some other icons on Wikia, or upload your own. A warning though, if the picture isn't the right size, it will display incorrectly. Batking's is an example. You may have to modify the picture a little bit, then reupload it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) How is It going? *I will join your contest but I'm thinking of what alien I should use! can you give me all your Ultimate Adventure aliens, I'll correct them for you. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 11:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I meant... ....making them look for interesting and most of your aliens like Dino Skully has alot of typos and i'm putting up Level 2 Headers Powers Example has a power of example....... Weakness Example is weak to ....... Like that one to make your pages look more stylish. I saw a page called Nanonmech, is it Nanomech or is it one of your creative aliens? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) delete Nanonmech If that's so, I'll delete Nanonmech. P.S - Please leave the messages on my talk page not on Archive 1,2,3 :-) Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Icon It's the little grey person sillouhette near the top left of your userpage. In your upload an icon, or use one that's there, and you have one! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) TJ 10 Does it stand for something? If so, what? I'm sure it does. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I searched TJ 10 and found that out. Also, TJ 10's pages are reformatted! Now, here's the bill... Bill Reformatting Total: $9595.95 See that? That'll be about $10 thousand. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) PS. Just kidding! TJ 10 You ran out of ideas?! That's koo-koo talk! Well, I'm running out of ideas for my ''Phineas and Ferb'' series. I'm about to end it. However, my series here is booming! If you give the series to me, I'll put it on hold and expand it myself once my series is done. Okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay Also, don't name evolved forms like that. Ultimate Punisher shouldn't even be called Ultimate Punisher, as he's not an Ultimate form. The Ultimate form of him would be called Ultimate Ultimate Punisher. Just change Ultimate Punisher to just Punisher (like I do in BTMT), and make the Ultimate form called Ultimate Punisher. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 16:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Questions Reply to your message #Yeah, I consider everyone as a friend (juz not the bad guys) #I don't know about that.... #Nope, not at all #I don't know either, sometimes most of my blogs are uncommented. #Wikia says the badges are just for friendly competition between the users in a certain wiki. Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 21:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Questions Here are the answers. (Sorry it took a while.) #Yes, but no one here is a real friend since I don't know anything more about them than everyone else. #I don't know. Maybe. #No way! Being inactive is something that anyone can do. The bad users are the vandals, the ones that use profanity, the spammers, and the ones that are just plain mean to everyone else. #I don't know. There are tons of blogs I don't comment on just because I haven't seen them yet. #I live in the United States. Which are you from? (I think you told me, but I forgot. Sorry.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 23:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Times You know, 12 p.m. is noon. 12 a.m. is mignight, since that's the start of the new day. Another explanation is that in military time, there's no a.m and p.m. From noon, it just goes up. For example: 1:00 p.m. is 13:00. 11:59 p.m. is 23:59, and midnight resets it, making it 0:00. From there, it's 0:01, 0:02, and so on, until it gets to 1:00. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 11:43, April 20, 2011 (UTC) PS. If you already knew that, it's okay. (It's probably more likely you did.) By the way, my cousins live in Germany (my uncle is an Army chaplain), and they're also 6 hours ahead. I have the same problem talking to them. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 11:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Contest Hello awesome Len. >w< For the contest, I think I'm going to make a whole new alien, or at least use one I haven't put on this site yet. Just to make it extra special awesome. Is there a certain date I need to get it done by? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nah, that's plenty of time! Thank you. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thnx Thnx this the first contest i'm 1st place in.Charbel2001 Hi, I'm new but I'm out on a mission. Which aliens did you create AND donate for BTMT Season 3? Leave a message for me and I'll see it and use them for my planned series. Benmastermind The Mastermind (Talk - Blog - ) 08:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) T.J go on da chat ASAPPhineas Flynn 2 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Phineas Flynn 2 Your Blog About Our Fight ? I was just kidding about banning you dude. IT WASN'T ONLY ME! IT WAS SHIPEY THAT STARTED TALKING ABOUT DEATH What random thing? YOU KEPT ON TALKING ABOUT CHUCK NORRIS WHEN WE WERE ALL MOURNING OVER OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY'S DEATHS! GOD! I was just really angry about people dying so sorry if I offended you. HAPPY 2 0 1 2! 18:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bullying Ask another chatmod. Just kidding. What exactly was he saying? ---****--- Roads 18:57,1/7/2012 #That has what to do about death? #I'm not the king of the wiki. Not even all the admins have supreme power. Why doesn't anyone get that? The common Wikipedia admin mindset is that admins are janitors. ---****--- Roads 19:03,1/7/2012 RE:Sorry Um, yeah. OK. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC)